Wedding Night
by Cy.ra.no.Lee
Summary: Sequel to "Under Armor": Naruto wants to be as close as possible to his new husband.


Sort of sequel to Under Armor.

I wanna get married.

* * *

It is a gentle rocking that Naruto can not get used to. He braces himself against the wall and looks around. He and Gaara had been afforded a nice room with a large balcony overlooking the tumultuous sea. It was lovely, but he was probably going to spend the whole journey in bed or sick.

The ship they had settled onto will take them from the edge of River Country to Tsuki Island.

He thanks his willfulness all those years ago for saving Hikaru, since it allowed them to have a very luxurious and very private room on the grand boat to themselves. It was a wedding gift, along with what he assumed would be their luxurious stay in his kingdom.

Naruto couldn't believe he was really married.

He had never dreamed of it. Even though he'd had an idea of his profession since young, he hadn't thought about finding someone who would love him for all eternity. He thought he would be satisfied with pure and unending friendships.

Friendships could not compare to the feeling of watching the person who had _chosen him _light up when he entered the room.

The wedding had taken place in Tanigakure, a village right in the middle of their two countries. It was supposed to symbolize neutrality. Naruto suspects Gaara had been listening to Naruto rant about how beautiful the rivers looked at night.

Gaara had looked amazing in his dark red attire. The tailor had taken care to accentuate the slope of his shoulders, the arch of his neck, his strong waistline. His Kage robes and hat cut an impressive figure over the swell of people in the room. Naruto fell in love all over again once he laid his eyes on him.

He hadn't even been thinking about what they might look like during the big day, but he would always remember the way Gaara looked. And if time or injury or illness made him forget, he'd have masterfully taken photos of them to remember it by.

It had been a long day of preparation and practice, welcoming their friends and family from both nations, signings, laughing, crying, and most of all loving.

Though he had so much fun during the ceremony, it is nice to _finally_ be alone with the man of his dreams. He watches Gaara carefully set his things away, even though they were only going to be on the boat for three days. When he feels Gaara is being far too meticulous, he pulls him to the little area close to the door that was meant for seating guests (not that they meant to have any.)

Even through his nauseu, he dances them around the rocking boat, humming their wedding ditty off tune. Gaara rests his chin against his shoulder, still looking as dashing as ever in his merlot wedding garb. Naruto chose to wear a color somewhere between burnt orange and crimson, to symbolize his village and his late parents.

"You look so handsome. I couldn't look away," Gaara admits in a whisper now, and though Naruto hadn't felt self conscious, hearing what his husband thinks makes him giddy. He presses himself closer and plants a kiss on his husband's lips. He's been waiting to do it since they were joined. Naruto is well aware of how Gaara feels about PDA.

He's also well aware of how Gaara gets when they're alone together. Naruto trips over his own robe from how far back the Kazekage is pushing him. They land on the couch together. Gaara barely lets him breath with how fervently he's kissing him.

"Gaara... wai-..."

"They were all looking at you," Gaara whispers, sucking on the junction of skin that connects Naruto's ear, chin, and neck. Naruto can tell this is going to go south (north?) very quickly. Gaara's squeezing his hips in a way that's making Naruto's cock jump.

"They were looking at you too," he persists, unclasping the hooks on Gaara's waist belt. The red head makes a frustrated sound, only being careful enough with Naruto's clothes not to rip them.

"You don't know what I saw," he says, working his way down Naruto's chest after he's finally got his buttons undone. He's more teeth than lips, because he knows seeing the hickies in the morning turns Naruto on.

"Nn..! Are you jealous, my dear husband," Naruto teases. Gaara's blown eyes stare at him from above the nipple in his mouth. He leaves another pointed nibble and leans up over Naruto's face. When their hips slide together, Naruto can feel Gaara's cock sliding against him. He shivers in anticipation.

"You are my husband," said Gaara, a slight smile gracing his lips. Naruto watches as he peels away his sand skin and lets it slide back into his gourd for the night. Naruto rubs his face against Gaara's pale, soft, cool skin.

"Yes, I am," Naruto said smugly, rubbing his fingers through Gaara's newly freed locks, "Now how shall I be of use to you, Kazekage-sama?"

"Are you sure you're ready to sign yourself over, Hokage-sama," Gaara teases back. He begins working his way down Naruto's chest anew, sucking at the already tender blood clots Gaara had just made with his teeth. Bolts of lightning shoot up Naruto's back. He arches up, feeling his calves stretch themselves out. He hooks his legs behind Gaara's knees. It doesn't stop him from dipping his tongue into Naruto's belly button.

"For you, I'll," Naruto gasps, squirming under Gaara's tongue, "I'll give you my soul if I have to."

Gaara moves back up over him, face pained, "Naruto, I-..."

The blonde feels like his heart is in his mouth. He pulls Gaara down for a sloppy kiss. His licks into his mouth and initially misses, swiping his lips and teeth. Gaara is grinding down into him, pressing himself into Naruto in a maddening way that is _so _good but not enough for either of them.

"Take ir roff," Naruto's occupied mouth tries to say, pulling the robes over Gaara's hips and back. He only separates them enough to pull the garment and his undershirt off in the same go. Gaara's pushing his red orange robe up, pushing them past his hips and up to his chest. He grabs Naruto's hips again and settles between his legs. His hips match the rocking motion of the boat.

Naruto can feel Gaara pressing into his stomach, the soft cloth of his undergarment rub his inner thighs. He breaks their kissing with a strangled moan. Gaara takes that opportunity to push the cloth up and over Naruto's head. He begins leaving hickies on Naruto's neck.

"Let me see it," Naruto begs, sounding half in tears, "Let me see."

"You've seen it many times," Gaara said, but reluctantly moves off Naruto to stand straight. Naruto slowly sat up, watching his mostly naked husband straighten his back. There he was, rock solid cock, jutting up towards his belly button from beneath a pair of lacey panties.

"They're white," Naruto groans, grabbing Gaara by the hips. He buries his face in Gaara's hip without so much as a pause. It turns him on just as much now as it had all those years ago when he'd first seen it.

He mouths Gaara through the thin lace, shuddering as the other man threads his fingers into his hair. He will know he is doing a good job when Gaara starts squeezing and yanking.

His ass clenches in anticipation. Slowly he slips his fingers under the bottoms of the garment, pulling them down. As every inch is revealed, he gives it a tongue filled kiss.

Gaara groans softly and asks rather impatiently, "Are you going to suck my cock?"

Gaara was not 'the type' to talk dirty, but Naruto had somehow convinced him that a few choice words were all he needed.

"Mm," Naruto moans, pulling the garment down only far enough to let Gaara stand properly, "Don't you dare fucking cum."

He opens his mouth and takes Gaara in all the way, relishing the feeling of a tight jaw and full throat. He didn't waste time teasing Gaara. Not when he himself felt thoroughly teased. He felt his asshole clenching again as he works his throat around his husband. Gaara groans and his tightens his fingers in his hair. Naruto sucks him slowly but greedily, using his tongue and lips to caress Gaara once from base to tip and back.

"Nng," Gaara groans quietly. Naruto takes that as a sign to do as he pleases Giddily he leans forward and bobs his head fervently. He peeks up at Gaara, watching his eyes flutter open and shut, his head fall back and lean forward. Continuously he tries to watch Naruto but let his eyes fall close on a particular lick. Naruto knows exactly what Gaara likes.

They hadn't had sex many times in their relationship, but they _did _have good sex. Naruto always remembers Gaara's reactions to a swift lick to the head, a tickle of the tongue or a firm press of his lips.

"If you don't want me to cum, you need to relax," Gaara said firmly, twisting Naruto's hair around his fingers and giving his head a sharp yank back. Naruto keens, feeling excited to have his neck exposed.

"Think you can go again," he asks desperately, his mouth watering at the scent of Gaara so close. The ghost of his touch lingers.

"You want to test me," asks Gaara seriously.

"I want to taste you," Naruto corrects, licking his lips once more. Gaara pauses then angles himself so he could slide easily into his partner's waiting mouth.

"You should be prepared to help me," Gaara admits.

"I'm prepared to do many things to you," Naruto murmurs before taking Gaara down again. The Kazekage rocs his hips gently at first, using Naruto's hair like a steering wheel. The Hokage put his hands on his husband's thigh to keep him from going too deep. Then he made a high pitched moan. He knows Gaara loves it when he begs without words.

"Fuck," Gaara groans so quietly it mistook itself for a prayer. He presses himself back onto his heels and fucks Naruto's mouth in earnest.

"Mmph," Naruto moans, his mouth and throat aching and his eyes beginning to water. He fidgets, feeling his cock swell further and leak.

"I'm going to cum," Gaara growls. He shudders, his hips pausing on each stroke. His hands slid down to the back of his husband's neck, not letting him go.

Naruto let's his mouth get coated and filled. He pulls Gaara forward by the thighs, his fingernails pressing into his skin threateningly. He continues to moan as he sucks with the back of his mouth. He swallows and drinks until Gaara pulls his head back again.

"Nn... Fuck," Naruto groans, putting a hand between his thighs to fondle himself.

"Get up," Gaara commands. Naruto follows obediently as he's lead to the bed. He didn't know how the dynamic formed. Naruto was a very rebellious spirit, and Gaara would usually never try to get in his way. Letting one of the most powerful people he knew control him and his pleasure was an infinite turn on.

"On your knees," Gaara said. He pulls off the delicate white panties and flings then to the side, out of his way.

"Gnn. Oh fuck," Naruto puts his knees up on the edge of the bed, letting his toes flex over the edge. Gaara holds him down by the knees, pushing his calves into the bed. He kisses Naruto's lower back and butt until the Hokage is trembling and writhing. Not that it takes much effort.

"Hold still," Gaara growls. Naruto keens, pressing his hips back.

"I can't," he gasps, "please... Gaara I-..!".

"You are cute like this," Gaara says as his hands slip away, only to be replaced by cold and smooth sand. Naruto shivers as he tries to arch his back higher and can't move an inch.

"Fuck you," Naruto garbles defiantly when he felt Gaara had been gone too long.

"Not the way you should speak to your husband," Gaara says flatly, giving off a threatening aura, "especially when _you _are the one who is going to be fucked."

Gaara trails biting kisses up Naruto's back, making him rock and jump at every touch. He puts a hand on Naruto's hip. The blond clenches for a moment in anticipation then breathes out through his nose in an attempt to relax.

"Oh, f-fuck yes..!"

Gaara's teeth sunk into the most sensitive part of his neck. Two of his fingers plunge into Naruto, palm deep. He takes a tender second to kiss the already purpling bruise and to caress Naruto's insides. Naruto trembles, his back shaking far too much for Gaara to land another proper kiss.

"Relax," Gaara said. Naruto thrashes even more, pushing his hips back as much as he can.

"Do you want me to tie up your hands," Gaara asks threateningly. Naruto stills instantly. They both like leaving Naruto's hands unbound. The thought of Gaara having complete control without a binder put them in a frenzy.

Gaara rubs inside his husband, needing no time to find his spot. He rubs over it gently when he presses inside Naruto. The hokage can _feel _how hard he is squeezing Gaara's fingers, the way they're bunched up inside him and reaching.

"Ahh~..! Oh, there, _there! _Fuck me right there," Naruto moans into his arm, feeling his control over his lower back slip. Gaara moans gently as Naruto leans back, and he kisses his neck and back again, this time much more gently. The more he kisses, the more Naruto can feel his insides twitch.

"Harder, I'm-..! Please touch me Gaara..!"

"I am touching you," Gaara drawls, grabbing Naruto's shifting hips tight. The blonde works his hands into the sheets like a cat pawing at the flesh of their owner.

"No, not... Not that, please... Touch my cock, Gaara. Feels like I'll-," Naruto begs brokenly, his back feeling sensitive to the touch and his ass quivering in delight.

"No," Gaara said patiently, but leans down closer to Naruto than he had all night. His cock rubs against one of the globes of Naruto's ass, so close to his hole and his own fingers. Naruto shudders, pulling away and then pushing back.

Naruto feels his own cock throbbing and spilling onto the sheets. He keens and twists his hips back and forth against Gaara's hot thing until he groans in response.

"I understand, Naruto," he pants, "You've been so good and patient."

"Mhmmm," Naruto groans excitedly as Gaara removes his fingers. He spends a moment caressing his hips and ass and spilling more lube into the crease there. Naruto can feel it pooling in his asshole and dripping down his thighs.

He pauses when he hears the rustle of a condom, "No, no, no, no... Don't."

The rustling stops, "What's wrong, Naruto? Is my sand hurting you? Do you want to stop?"

The sand begins to slide away.

"No! You're my- we're married... I want to feel you, just this once, Gaara. Don't use it. Please," he said, not sure why it is so important that they be joined that way. He hears Gaara pause and throw down the wrapper. The sand returns firmly to its place over his legs. They might be going numb. Naruto shivers in delight.

He feels the slick head of Gaara's cock line up. He clenches again and then forces himself to relax and breathe. With one long motion, he slid inside Naruto, making them both groan. Naruto can feel the slick skin against his insides, lighting everything and making it more sensitive.

"Shit," Gaara breaths, just as Naruto moans in a small voice, "Oh fuck."

The Kazekage, usually understanding to Naruto's plight as the bottom, sets a brutal pace. His hips knock into Naruto's remorselessly. Naruto feels like he's being shoved into the bed, with how hard Gaara is fucking him.

"You feel so good," Gaara pants into his neck, kissing the skin there. His hands slips around Naruto and grips him firmly, twists aided firmly by his precum.

"Yes, yes... Oh _fuck_, it's... feels so good. You're fucking me so hard..!"

Naruto doesn't even know where he learned to use this language. Gaara is making him crazy.

"Kiss me, Gaara. I want to k-kiss..."

The sand slithers away from his knees. Gaara slips out before Naruto knows what's going on, and the sand flips him over. Gaara shoves his knees up and out until they are touching the bed and his gaping asshole is on display. The only careful thing the Kazekage does is line himself up before plunging back in. He puts one hand on Naruto's thigh, using his elbow and other hand to keep him spread b the knees.

"Oh my god," Naruto groans in a small voice. He drags Gaara down, sweat making the back of his neck slick. He presses their mouths together as close as he can while Gaara continues pounding him. Naruto's cock is sliding between them; rubbing into Gaara's belly button every time he thrusts. He feels his climax approaching too quickly. He doesn't want to be parted from his husband so soon. It's maddening to be this close for so long.

"R-right-... right there, so goo-..! Love you! I love you so much! Don't stop, don't stop, don't," Naruto cries breathlessly between kisses, holding onto the back of his husband's neck and the bed sheets below him.

"I'm gonna cum in your ass," Gaara growls, bruising Naruto's lips with his teeth. His face is impossibly red, dripping with sweat. Naruto whines as he himself starts to cum.

"Just like that, just like that..! Ah, fu~ck..! Use my asshole, I want you to empty it all inside," Naruto babbles, as he continues to cum between them, feeling his already slick asshole become even more slick. Gaara kisses him and kisses him until they're seizing from over stimulation.

Naruto shudders as he feels Gaara pull out and laughs, "Oh, that was so fucking good... Is that how it feels to be married?"

"I wouldn't know," Gaara admits, "It's my first time."

"And it better be your last," Naruto threatens, kissing his husband wetly. He drags their lips together over and over, and he makes no move to let Gaara go.

"Don't you want to clean up," Gaara asks, looking distastefully at the mess between them.

"Let's do it in the morning," Naruto grumbles, using a weak leg to push open the balcony door and let some cool air in. He wraps them both in the blanket they made half a mess of and sighs.

"We're married," Naruto says happily as the boat begins to rock him to sleep.

"Mmmhmm," Gaara hums from atop his chest.

"I love you," Naruto murmurs.

"Mm," Gaara leaves a kiss on his collarbone. Naruto can feel him smiling against his skin.

When the blonde feels he is almost completely submerged in the land of dreams,Gaara mumbles, "Naruto."

"Hm," Naruto hums.

"Are you okay with me?"

"It can only be you, Gaara," Naruto slurs as he's pulled to a deep sleep. He thinks he can feel Gaara press a kiss to his chest, but his sleep addled mind can't be sure.

* * *

I'm SUPER ashamed of all the smut I've written in the past. Oof, its bad.

Read them for a laugh.


End file.
